


ETN Season 2 Allies Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Allies Profiles [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Baked Goods, Bittersweet Ending, Candy, Escape the Night Season 2, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 4, Guns, Magic, Motorcycles, Museum of the Dead, Prison, Purgatory, Steampunk, Town of Everlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the profiles that I created for the allies of Escape the Night.
Series: Escape the Night Allies Profiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539736
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	1. ETN Profile- Sampson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> This is the start of the allies that the YouTubers made during Season 2.

Name: Sampson

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: brown

Eye color: brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: Victorian village

Job: baker

Status: dead

Cause of death: Throat slit by Harpy.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Sampson was the only child to his parents, who ran the local bakery in the village, and he loved helping his parents bake bread and other things to sell to the villagers. He enjoyed playing with the other children, and took the rule of staying away from the mansion very seriously. He didn’t like going near the forest, especially during the full moon since he knew that werewolves lived there.

One day, Sampson was outside the house, playing with some toys he’d gotten from the toy shop with money he’d earned after helping an elderly neighbor get her laundry inside, when he was approached by a tall, overweight woman with thick red hair and wearing a pink dress covered by a white apron.

Although the woman was smiling at him in a kind manner, Sampson had seen her around the village before, buying supplies, and he knew that she worked and lived at the mansion. He also knew that whenever she visited the village, the next day, two children would go missing. He didn’t like that she was there, and when he tried to go back inside to be with his parents, he got snatched up by the mean woman, who was no longer smiling.

Sampson screamed for help, his cries being muffled when the Gingerbread Woman clamped a hand over his mouth, and she managed to run off with him, even when his parents came running out of the house to save him. He never saw his parents again after that, and he was forced to live at the mansion, having to help the Gingerbread Woman baked goodies and make sweets in the baking room.

Sampson hated every second, but he never voiced his anger, fearing that the Gingerbread Woman would go through with her threat of baking him into one of her meat pies, and yet, he had been surprised when she entrusted him with a leather cord that had a pink gem on it. So, he kept his head down and did whatever the Gingerbread Woman asked while quietly hoping and praying for the day when he could regain his freedom.

Sampson did make one friend at the mansion and that was the vampire Alison, who came to his defense one time when some of the other vampires cornered him during one of the times when the Gingerbread Woman had been away to the village. He had been in the middle of preparing a tray of donuts to have ready for frying when five vampires, being lead by Vera, suddenly entered the baking room, and cornered him.

Sampson was fearful for his life, for he knew that the vampires didn’t like that they couldn’t just slaughter and feed on all of the humans in the nearby village, and this wasn’t the first time that they had terrorized him with their desires to eat him. He was certain that he was going to die – when Alison suddenly burst into the baking room and chased them out with warnings that if they harmed Sampson then they would have to face, the Gingerbread Woman, Dorian, _and _the Sorceress.

Sampson was grateful for Alison protecting him, and they became friends as a result. He and she would meet in his quarters to talk and laugh, especially since the Gingerbread Woman had learned about the vampires invading the baking room, and she had the Sorceress place an enchantment on the room to make sure that only children would be able to enter unless she chose otherwise.

Alison visiting him was one of the few bright points in Sampson’s sad life, and then an opportunity presented itself, giving him the hope that he would be able to regain his freedom. He had been in the baking room, frosting some cupcakes when the doors open to reveal a group of young people, a small boy, and Alison.

Sampson nearly dropped the cupcake in shock at seeing them, but realized that the boy, who Alison sent away, must’ve let them in, and he grew scared when they freed a boy and a girl that had been locked in the oven. He was alarmed when they asked for the gem, but when he saw that they had the Gingerbread Woman’s meat pie recipe, which had gone missing some time ago, he saw this as his chance of getting his freedom back.

Sampson was all ready to give them the gem in exchange for the recipe, especially after the girl named Dawn Hatcher promised that they could protect him, and he had been about to remove the gem from around his neck – when the Gingerbread Woman entered the baking room. His courage failed him, and when she learned that the group had her recipe, he became the unfortunate victim of her rage, having three of his fingers chopped off.

Sampson had had to bandage his own hand and get the baking room set up for the final death challenge, and he had barely finished when Alison escorted Tyler and Liza into the room for the challenge. He’d watched them as they worked their way through the challenge, giving them the clues whenever they had completed one of the tasks, and he hated that they were going through this.

When Tyler finished the challenge first and Sampson got the meat pie out of the oven, he came to a decision of his own, especially seeing how upset Liza was, and he decided that he had had enough. He told them that if they helped him get rid of the Gingerbread Woman, then they both could live, and he would give them the gem.

Sampson was thrilled when Tyler and Liza agreed to help him get rid of the Gingerbread Woman, since it meant all three of them would be able to live, and he hid his eagerness when the Gingerbread Woman entered the baking room to turn the loser of the final death challenge into her next meat pie.

Sampson waited and watched as Tyler put on the performance of a lifetime, sampling the meat pie and claiming that it was disgusting, and when the Gingerbread Woman entered the oven to check to see what had gone wrong with it, he shoved the door shut, locking her inside. He was gleeful at his success, gave Tyler and Liza both the gem and a scroll, and as they ran out of the baking room, he taunted the Gingerbread Woman as she was burned to death before leaving as well.

Sampson hadn’t gotten more then a few steps from the baking room when he was snatched up by an orange harpy and dragged outside, where he saw the Sorceress confronting the group, and he realized to his horror, that she was going to use him as an example because of what he had done to the Gingerbread Woman.

Before Sampson could even plead for his life, he felt a sharp pain in his neck – and the next thing he knew, he was standing next to his own dead body, only able to watch as a blue harpy pounced on Liza, and killed her as well. He had been freed for all of two minutes and now he was in the World Between Worlds.

Sampson wasn’t sure of what he was going to do now that he was dead, but when Shane arrived for Liza, he was surprised when they took him with them as well, finding safety with other people who had fallen victim to both the Sorceress and another of the minions of the Cursed God. He decided that these people were much better then the Gingerbread Woman, and he was happy to call them his friends.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._


	2. ETN Profile- Alison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> This is the profile I created for Alison, and with only limited information to work with, I got creative. Onward!

Name: Alison

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: brown

Eye color: Dark

Skin color: white

Hometown: N/A; Victorian Mansion

Job: Helper to the YouTubers

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Torn apart by werewolves in order to protect the surviving YouTubers.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Alison was born into a vampire coven that lived near a village of humans, and they lived there peacefully for centuries until vampire hunters came, and the surviving members were forced to flee. She had been just a baby at the time, but her parents had told her the story many times of how they came to live at the Victorian Mansion and served the Sorceress.

Alison hated living at the mansion and having to come up with excuses to avoid feeding on any humans that made the mistake of entering the place. She longed to explore the world outside of the spell that shielded the mansion and kept it locked in time, and yet she couldn’t leave since there were others who were forced to live at the mansion to serve the Sorceress. She wanted them to have their freedom, as well.

In the modern year of 2017, Alison witness the arrival of Joey Graceffa to the mansion, where the Sorceress used her magic to extract the Darkness from him, and then used him to find a group of young people to invite to the mansion for a masquerade ball. She took it upon herself to look after Joey after he was given to the vampires and hooked up to a machine that they used to take his blood since the Sorceress had made it clear that he was bait to lure in others.

Two weeks before the masquerade ball was to take place, Alison realized that Joey most likely wasn’t going to live much longer unless she did something to help. Compelling him to sleep, she injected him with her own blood on two different occasions to ensure that he would live, and she hoped that she would be able to get him out of the mansion before it was too late when the time came.

On the day of the party, Alison went to each carriage as it arrived, letting out the YouTubers and the actress so that they could enter the mansion for the masquerade ball. The moment she saw Dawn Hatcher, she knew that the young woman was someone special, for there was a Light about her that she’d only ever heard stories about. She knew that she was in the presence of a Light-bearer. She waited until some time after her father, Dorian, greeted the group with the assurance that Joey would be along shortly, and she made her move.

Alison approached Dawn, Alex, and Tyler after the section of a map was found, along with a book about her father, and the cryptex with the key that had been found, and she convinced the three to come with her to the study. She tried to convince them to take their friends and leave, insisting that it wasn’t safe for them to be there, and she shouldn’t have been surprised when Dawn refused to leave without Joey. Her plan to get them to leave backfired, especially when two of the vampires managed to kidnap Dawn and Liza.

Alison reluctantly escorted the group outside and down a flight of stairs to take them to the ballroom, but she did warn them to stay close to her and that her father wasn’t the owner of the mansion. She hoped that they would take her seriously, and she made sure that none of them wandered off when they entered the ballroom. She did have to glare at Vera and Morgan to back off, and had to keep Jesse from going over to a couch where two female vampires were feeling each other up, something that she always found disgusting.

Alison made a point of keeping herself between the vampires, after they revealed themselves, and the YouTubers, and she agreed with their alarmed reactions when her father revealed Joey chained to an x-pole on a stage and hooked up to the machine that her father made a point of using to take more of the young man’s blood.

Alison was both relieved and concerned when Dawn and Liza were brought out and chained to the two remaining x-poles. However, she saw her chance to get the group out of there when Vera tried to get past her, and after she knocked the female vampire down, she created a distraction, and got the group out of the ballroom, ignoring her father’s outraged shouts. She took them to a green room, where she stated that if they wanted to save their friends, then they needed to help her defeat her father, and after explaining that her father kept salt in that room, she left with a bell so that she could warn them if any other vampires headed their way.

Alison was able to warn the group twice when Louise and later Vera both headed to the room, but she was disappointed when Lauren and Andrea were both captured. She hadn’t realized one of the vampires had entered the room through a window until she heard the shouts and screams. She ran into the room, where a male vampire was advancing toward Artie, who was sprawled on the floor, and she went on the attack. She fought the vampire until she managed to rip his throat out with her own fangs, killing him.

Alison had Jesse and DeStorm carry the dead vampire out of the room and back outside, where she had them put the body under a tree, just as Joey, Dawn, Andrea, and Lauren all arrived, having figured out how to escape. She wasn’t surprised that Joey didn’t trust her, and she didn’t blame him in the slightest. She did take them to the front of the mansion so that they could use the carriages and leave – only to find that the carriages were gone.

Alison was surprised to learn that Joey, Dawn, and Liza had found a small book in the ballroom, which she’d heard stories about, for it was the journal of the Sorceress, and she took them back inside the mansion to find a safer place. Along the way, she learned of what Joey and Dawn had gone through last year with a different group of friends, and she understood why the actress hadn’t wanted to leave without her friend.

Alison took them to the lounge, where they saw the portrait of the Sorceress, and once they were all seated, plus Joey had recovered from a flashback episode trigged by the portrait, she explained that the book had information about the Sorceress, which she figured could be of help to get them out of the house and back to the modern world. She could see that not everyone in the group trusted each other, and she had a feeling that this would cause issues.

Alison assisted them in finding the sunstone that was needed in order to defeat her father after they learned from the journal that they would need nine gems and the Crown of Oblivion in order to defeat the Sorceress. She told them what they would need to do in order to lure her father out of the ballroom, and made sure that Andrea was ready after she had had to take two gulps of vampire blood to get rid of her human sense.

Alison showed them where to be while Andrea entered the ballroom to answer the riddle with the answer ‘history’, and lure her father out. She was pleased when the plan worked and Joey was able to kill her father with the stake, but she hadn’t counted on her own mother showing up and capturing the group. She managed to convince her mother to spare her new friends, as she was beginning to consider them, and that since her father had been killed in the proper manner according to vampire law, a voted would be done to see who would go into the final death challenge to get the golden goblet.

Alison was relieved that her mother agreed and took the group back to the lounge, unsurprised that out of all of them, Joey and Dawn weren’t looking forward to the vote since they had had to do it a lot last year. She let them talk among themselves about who to vote for, and then she revealed the cards that had been placed in the bar of the lounge for that very purpose.

Alison waited until they all voted, shuffled the cards, and then she revealed which two people were going into the first final death challenge: Lauren and DeStorm. She took them both down to the ballroom, where they competed to finish four tasks and it was DeStorm who ended up getting the golden goblet from her mother.

Alison got DeStorm out of the ballroom after the other vampires went after Lauren, although she thought that it was uncalled for him to encourage the vampires to kill Lauren, and when she got him back to the lounge, she did feel sorry for Alex when DeStorm came back with the golden goblet, revealing that Lauren was dead, and she knew that he made a big mistake when he claimed that Lauren deserved to die, only to have Dawn hit him across the face.

Alison revealed to them the gem map, which she had seen the Sorceress hide inside the fireplace, and explained that once they had all nine gems, it would reveal the location of the Crown of Oblivion. She watched as Joey placed the first gem into the map, and she was honestly startled when smoke formed in the entrance and the Sorceress came out of the smoke. She hadn’t expected this to happen and was honestly upset when Alex got grabbed by the spider woman and dragged out of sight through the door.

Alison kept watch while the group worked on finding four alcohol shots that were needed to open a box, and felt like kicking herself when she discovered that Jesse and DeStorm had wandered off while she had been in the study with the group to rescue Alex. She did go in search of them while the group figured out where they would be able to find the next gem, but she was unable to find either boy.

Alison did return to the study after the group managed to find two fake gems and a note explaining the failure of some gunslingers that had tried to steal the gem from Jorogumo. She was leading the way across the foyer to go back outside when the front door seemingly shut on its own, and she went to investigate with the group following her.

When Alison saw Jorogumo descend from the sky, she made sure that she was between the spider woman and the group, especially when Jorogumo’s handmaidens revealed that they had taken Jesse and DeStorm prisoner. Learning that two girls would need to go into the final death challenge to save Jesse and DeStorm, she took the group back to the lounge, and she set up the cards with the images of Dawn, Liza, Gabbie, Tana, and Andrea for the vote.

Once the votes had been casted, Alison shuffled the cards several times before revealing which girls would go into the challenge: Gabbie and Tana. She took them to where the challenge would take place, and she waited on the porch until Gabbie appeared with DeStorm, and she knew that meant that Jesse had died. She assured them that Tana would be returned to the lounge, and she lead the way back, listening to the couple as they promised to look after each other, forming an alliance.

Alison wasn’t surprised to see the mixed reaction of the group when they learned why Jesse had died, and when she was asked what time it was after Gabbie found a note from the Sorceress that revealed that when midnight came, everything would change, she answered that they had five hours until midnight. She gave them a scroll that she’d found on the front porch earlier that day, and followed the group when they went to the green room with a key that had been found behind a portrait.

Alison was concerned when Joey put on the Helm of Obedience, that had him do a number of things, including aiming Jesse’s gun at his friends, who were relieved when he killed a random Confederate soldier for his bugle. She could tell that her friends weren’t thrilled to have to split up into two teams to play Capture the Flag in order to get the third gem, and when the game was over, she wasn’t surprised that there was to be another vote.

Alison was surprised when Alex actually volunteered to go into the final death challenge to take on DeStorm, and so she wasn’t too surprise when half of the group voted for Alex while the other half voted for DeStorm, although she did have to tell Liza that she could only take one of the cards for DeStorm and not the entire stack. She observed as the group watched the challenge to find the gem in a swimming pool filled with jewels, and while the group was mostly happy when Alex managed to find the right gem, she didn’t blame them when they had to watch DeStorm die.

Alison kept tabs first on the group and then on their surroundings as they went on a mission to locate a recipe for meat pies that belonged to the Gingerbread Woman and a missing child, that was found near the forest. She waited until they were all in the baking room with Sampson and then sent the boy from the forest away from the mansion, and escorted the two children that had been trapped in the oven out of the house as well.

Alison wasn’t surprised when she came back and found that the Gingerbread Woman had just told them to vote for two people to take part in a final death challenge, where the loser would be baked into one of her meat pies. She prepared the cards as the group decided that they were fed up with following the Sorceress’ rules, and they voted with the intent that whoever went into the challenge, would do whatever they could to get out alive.

When Alison revealed that Tyler and Liza would be going into the final death challenge and she reminded them that once the vote was cast, that it couldn’t be changed. She then lead them back to the baking room, telling them what she knew about Sampson, and how she was sure that he would be able to help them. She was relieved when both Tyler and Liza escaped from the baking room with both the gem and a scroll, and she lead them back outside, where they found the group waiting for them.

Just when it looked like to Alison that the gems could be recovered without anyone else dying – the Sorceress appear once again, and she was alarmed when she saw Sampson get his throat ripped out by an orange harpy. She was also alarmed when a blue harpy appeared and grabbed Liza, and she held back the others, especially Joey, Dawn, and Alex, to protect them while Liza was killed.

Alison was disappointed that the group couldn’t break the rules anymore, and as they were coping with the lost of Liza, she prepared herb tea for all of them, and she secretly put both a mild sedative into the tea, along with some of her blood, so that they could get some rest and heal. She assured Alex, after he asked about what the vampires had done to Lauren when they killed her, that his girlfriend wouldn’t have felt any pain.

When enough time had passed, Alison woke up the group so that they could search for the next gem, and she did what she could to protect the group when Greek soldiers appeared, but the soldiers managed to kidnap Dawn and Joey. When Artie and Ernie were chosen to go into the final death challenge, which took place in the lair of Medusa herself, after they intentionally lost a different challenge, she escorted them to the lair, promising that she would get the winner, Dawn, and Joey back to the others safely.

Alison didn’t like leaving Artie behind to be turned to stone by Medusa, but she kept her promised to get Ernie, Joey, and Dawn back to the group. She kept watch as the group split to locate blood and ashes needed to use to reactivate a magic compass that lead them to a different realm, and she looked after them as they obtained fairy tears and a moss specter to free a warrior. She defended them against the harpies and held onto the compass while Andrea, Joey, and Dawn went into the final death challenge to go up against the ice queen.

Alison was startled when Tana was killed and realized that the trio had had to choose someone to betray in order to defeat the ice queen, and she agreed when the group was upset upon not getting a gem. She looked after Dawn, who had fled to the bathroom to throw up because of the guilt of having to betray a friend for the second time in her life, and was surprised when she was pulled into the group hug.

When the group were working on a steampunk machine, Alison was locked out of the room until she got help from Jetpack Girl, and they were able to get the group away from Cedric. She supplied them with guns to use on targets to save Tyler from a bomb, and when Cedric appeared a second time with the intent of capturing the group with a net gun, she pushed Dawn out of the way, and she was captured instead.

Alison managed to escape and found the group looking for parts for the Automaton bride in the lab, where she warned them that the Promethean men were coming, and when it became apparent that two would need to go into the final death challenge, she set the cards up while the group decided to vote for themselves. Once again, she shuffled the chosen cards and revealed that Alex and Gabbie would go into the challenge.

Alison was sad when Gabbie was killed and her heart used for the Automaton Bride, and when the group was back in the lounge with the gem placed on the gem map, she revealed that there was only five minutes until midnight. She was on edge when the clock struck midnight, learning from a note that Tyler found that the lieutenants of the Sorceress would be searching for them, and she was suspicious of a cowboy that showed up, begging them for help.

Learning that he’d stolen a gem from the werewolves, Alison assisted the group by giving them lanterns as they went in search of quicksilver and wolfsbane, which were needed to save his son from the werewolf bite. She was alarmed to find that the cowboy himself was a werewolf and wouldn’t let the group vote for who would go into the final death challenge.

Alison did take the gem from the werewolf and waited at the end of the gauntlet as Alex, Tyler, Joey, Dawn, Ernie, and Andrea went through it with Andrea being the last one through. However, she wasn’t about to let any of them become dog food, so she gave the gem to Joey and a letter to Dawn before she told them to run.

Alison fought against the werewolves, giving her friends time to run, and she was quickly overwhelmed by the werewolves, screaming was they tore at her with their claws – and the next thing she knew, she was standing next to her own body that had been tore to shreds, and she realized that she was dead. She was surprised that she wasn’t in hell and got her answer when she was greeted by Shane, who assured her that by helping his friends, she had redeemed herself.

Alison went with Shane to a safe area that those who died last year, plus Lauren, Jesse, DeStorm, Liza, Artie, Tana, and Gabbie, were staying in, and she learned why Dawn didn’t know that she was the Light-bearer, along with a prophecy that Shane figured would help them return to the land of the living when the time was right.

Alison was now trapped in the World Between Worlds with Shane and the others who died at the 1920s house and the Victorian mansion, and she would remain there until some way was found to bring them back.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really sad that Alison ended up dying, but she died a hero in the end.
> 
> I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile- Jetpack Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Ever wonder about Jetpack Girl? Well, here's what I came up for her. Onward!

Name: Jetpack Girl

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: Victorian village

Job: Assistant to Cedric.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Jetpack Girl couldn’t remember much prior to her arrival in the village, only that she was certain that she had been in some kind of accident since when the villagers found her, she had been battered, and she figured that this was why she couldn’t remember anything of her past, not even her real name.

Jetpack Girl had been living in the village for a few weeks when she happen to cross paths with Cedric, who was an inventor that lived at the mansion, and when he offered her to come with him to be his assistant, she had been eager to accept since she had discovered that she had a talent for inventing and building machines. She did tell him that she couldn’t remember her own name, and accepted the name that he gave her: Jetpack Girl.

Jetpack Girl spent most of her time in the lab, helping Cedric with various projects while inventing stuff as well. She didn’t really interact with the other people and creatures living in the mansion, and she made a point of avoiding the Sorceress since something about that woman gave her the creeps.

Jetpack Girl had been aware of Cedric’s biggest project, which was to build himself an Automaton Bride to be his wife, and one time when she came to see him to offer a proposal that she thought would help keep the Automaton Bride alive, he had yelled at her since he’d been recording his log about his doubts of whether to use a human heart or not for his bride.

Jetpack Girl did everything that she could to help Cedric with his latest attempt to bring his Automaton Bride to life, and one day she was working on the finishing touches to a special mechanical heart that she was certain would be able to withstand the amount of electrical power needed to bring the Automaton Bride to life.

Jetpack Girl’s attention was drawn away from her project when she heard something malfunction and Cedric cry out in horror. She turned and found her boss sitting on the floor, cradling his sparking and smoking bride in his arms, and when she asked what happen, he fired her in anger. She had left the lab, sadden, but she knew that he was overwhelmed with grief and anger, so she really didn’t hold it against him.

One night, Jetpack Girl heard the home security become active, and when she went to investigate, she found Cedric confronting a group of young people, who had apparently found the blueprints to the Automaton Bride, and he was threatening them with his Sleep Gas gun. She realized that he was considering these people to be responsible for what had happen to his bride, and she was quick to stun him with her own stunning weapon.

Jetpack Girl helped the group escape from the room and introduced herself to them. She explained why Cedric was acting the way he was, and how she wanted to prove to him that she could build something that could help bring his Automaton Bride to life. She figured that if the group helped her, then maybe she could convince Cedric to hand over the gem that he’d been wearing ever since she first met him.

Jetpack Girl assisted the group in destroying targets that’d appeared after Tyler accidentally stepped on a trap, and got them to the basement to the lab after Alison got tangled in a net that had been fired from a net gun by Cedric. She left the group in the lab to find the parts that would needed to be assembled in order to repair the Automaton Bride, and she got into a shooting match with Cedric, getting grazed a few times.

Jetpack Girl directed Alison to the lab when she showed up after escaping from Cedric’s clutches, and then she rejoined the group after Cedric left to activate the Promethean Men. She found the group in the lab, and when she saw that they had found all the parts, she lead them to the elevator. She was pleased when a new arm and the assembled heart she’d invented were brought back by the elevator, and she was leading them back to the lab when the Promethean Men appeared.

Jetpack Girl stayed behind, firing her gun at the Promethean Men to keep them at bay while Alison took the group back to the lab to repair the Automaton Bride, and she herself ended up being captured by the Promethean Men. She was struggling in the grip of one of the Promethean Men as she was hauled back into the lab, where she could only watch as Cedric confronted the group.

Jetpack Girl didn’t like that two of the group would have to go into a final death challenge, but she lead Alex and Gabbie to where they needed to be, and started the challenge by firing her gun into the air. She watched as they completed different tasks, and looked away when Gabbie ended up getting her heart ripped out of her chest.

Jetpack Girl did return to the lab with Alex, and watched as Cedric placed the still-beating heart into the Automaton Bride, bringing her to life, and, after seeing the group get the gem, left with her boss and his bride to make sure that they would be able to leave the mansion without being attacked by anyone.

Jetpack Girl found a place to sit and mope around in when she heard the death screams of Alison, and she went in search of the group, finding only six of them still alive. She went to the lounge with them to do the vote, and was amused when Joey and Alex used the Twin Idols of the Cursed God to chase the Devourer away. She wasn’t thrilled to have to reveal who was going into the final death challenge, which turned out to be Alex, Ernie, and Andrea, and she escorted them to where the portal to the Dark Dimension was located.

Jetpack Girl had intended to wait for their return, but she ended up being chased away by Vera the vampire, and she had to find a hiding place until most of the lieutenants had been killed off by Joey, Dawn, Andrea, and Tyler. She came out of hiding, just in time to take out the Promethean Man that had been about to kill Riley, and she followed them inside the mansion.

Jetpack Girl was horrified when the Sorceress stabbed Joey, stared in shock and amazement when Dawn went into full Light-bearer mode when she tried to keep the Sorceress from killing Joey, and felt ill when the brunette failed when she was cut with the knife. She felt useless when the Sorceress managed to kill Joey, and she could only watch as Riley killed the Sorceress.

Jetpack Girl watched as Tyler used the Crown of Oblivion to get rid of the spell on the mansion, along with any evil beings that remained, and realizing that they could now leave, she took Riley with her. She helped Riley find some shoes to wear, and they hadn’t gotten far from the grounds when a pair of black SUVs pulled up next to them.

Jetpack Girl and Riley had never seen a car before, and they were still on edge from their respective experiences at the hands of the Sorceress. She was surprised when two men that exited the first SUV informed her and Riley that they were there to get them somewhere safe, and help them get use to the modern world.

Jetpack Girl was hesitant, but when she learned that they were from the Society Against Evil, she convinced Riley that they should go with them, having heard about all the good that the Society have done for others. She and Riley did go with the Society agents to one of their safe houses, and they were cared for as they learned about the modern world so that they could able to live their lives.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetpack Girl deserves a happy ending, don't you think? Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile- Riley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yeah, I did one about Riley, for she deserved to be mentioned. Onward!

Name: Riley

Birthday: N/A

Age: N/A

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: blue

Skin color: white

Hometown: Victorian village

Job: Prisoner.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A.

Location: Mansion locked in the Victorian Era.

Riley remembered her life in the village, being bullied by the villagers, being mistreated by her own parents, and the decision to become a minion of the Cursed God be becoming a sorceress. Her next clear memory was waking up inside a glass case, wearing a simple pink dress and was bare-footed, and finding the Sorceress sneering at her.

Riley realized that the Sorceress had used a spell to separate them, but she was still connected to her dark half, learning of this when the Sorceress was imbued with the power of the Cursed God, and she felt like she was going to die when the evil purple magic burned through her body, but she didn’t die.

Riley could only watch helplessly as the Sorceress fought and defeated two members of the Society Against Evil when they managed to keep her from taking possession of the Crown of Oblivion, and couldn’t do anything as the Sorceress had the glass case taken to a treehouse on the property. She would remain trapped there for over a century when the Sorceress combined the dark magic of the Cursed God and the Life Magic to place a spell on the place to keep it locked in time.

Riley spent that century watching as the Sorceress recruited her lieutenants, lured others to the mansion to be tortured and killed, and she witness the arrival of Joey Graceffa, sensing that he had a growing Darkness inside him that she was certain that the Sorceress was wanting to use for her plan of conquering the modern world.

Riley watched as servants of the Sorceress left the mansion with invitations and packages to deliver to those that the Sorceress was going to use to retrieve the gems and restore the Crown of Oblivion. She watched the carriages arrive with the people that had been invited, sensing something different about one of the females, and she couldn’t do anything to warn them of what was going to happen to them.

Riley observed the group whenever they came out of the mansion, witnessing Joey slaying Dorian the Vampire King, Jesse being killed by Jorogumo, DeStorm being executed by the Dark Army, Liza being killed by the blue harpy, Tana being killed by one of the ice guardians, and Alison being torn apart by the werewolves.

Realizing that the sun was going to rise soon, Riley managed to channel some of the good magic that was inside her, and used it to change a section of the Sorceress’ portrait to let the survivors know that she existed. She also managed to leave messages and clues for the survivors to use after the Crown of Oblivion and the final gem were taken from them by the Sorceress and her surviving lieutenants.

Riley watched as the four survivors managed to take out most of the lieutenants as they also destroyed the three symbols, and when they entered the treehouse to release her from the glass case, she hugged them all, grateful for her freedom and being able to have physical contact for the first time in over a century.

Riley sensed that the Sorceress was losing her powers, and she was determined to make her pay for the past century. She left the treehouse and ran to the mansion with the survivors giving chase, and she only stopped when she found herself face-to-face with the Promethean Man. She was certain that she was going to die when Jetpack Girl arrived and killed the lieutenant, and she hurried inside the mansion.

Riley was stopped in the foyer by Dawn, who convinced her to keep her distance when they found the Sorceress lying on the stairs with the crown just above her head, and she figured that the brunette was right since even if the Sorceress no longer had her powers, she was probably still dangerous.

Riley realized just how right Dawn had been when the Sorceress suddenly revealed that she was still alive when she grabbed Joey’s wrist mere seconds after he picked up the crown, and stabbed him in the chest with a knife. She was frozen with horror and shock at the sight of her evil half removing the knife with the clear intent of stabbing Joey a second time, and she was amazed when Dawn suddenly summoned the Light and took on the Sorceress.

Riley truly thought that Dawn would defeat the Sorceress, but was horrified when the Sorceress managed to cut the brunette with the knife, and she couldn’t do anything when her evil half managed to stab Joey a second time, killing him. She saw her chance to do something when the Sorceress dropped the knife when her powers disappeared, and she was quick to snatch up the knife.

Riley didn’t think twice when she used the knife to kill the Sorceress, and it was only when the woman was lying dead on the floor, that she realized what she had done. She dropped the knife, feeling sick and guilty, and mutely watched as Tyler used the Crown of Oblivion to finally destroy the spell on the mansion so that they all could be freed just as the sun started rising over the mountains.

Riley wasn’t sure of what to do and, when Jetpack Girl took her hand, went with her, leaving the mansion behind. She and her new friend hadn’t gotten very far when two black SUVs pulled up near them, and she wasn’t sure of what the strange black things were. She was extra nervous when two men got out of the vehicles, and when they told her and Jetpack Girl that they were members of the Society Against Evil, she knew that they could be trusted.

Riley and Jetpack Girl went with the society agents to one of the society’s safe houses, where they were cared for, and they were also educated on the modern world. She wasn’t sure of what she and Jetpack Girl, who agreed to a new name of Aj Martin, were going to do with their lives, but she knew that they would be able to live their lives as they wanted to, and she was happy with that.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Riley deserved a happy ending as well. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> RIP, Sampson, you didn't deserve to die the way that you did, but you're in a better place and with those you can call friends. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
